Possessed kiss
by Mynxkat100
Summary: During a case Mai becomes possessed and KISSES NARU. How will Naru deal with this after Mai has no memory of this kiss happening and what is the strange feeling Naru is having?
1. A spirits kiss

Naru's POV

The case was at an old abandoned mansion just outside of Tokyo, whenever people entered it lights would flicker on and off, doors would slam shut then fling themselves open and footsteps would sound upstairs. Several people had gone missing in the house but had returned a week after their disappearance with no memory of what had occurred but with hand shaped bruises on their arms and swollen cut lips. The current owner of the mansion was Haruka Akihiko and he wanted to pull the mansion down and rebuild a children's home for orphans in the area but due to the occurrences in the house no building men would go inside.

Two days in and not a single strange thing happened well that was until today. I was sat at the monitors with Lin going over last night footage again in case we missed anything when the lights went out. A cold breeze whispered through the door and swirled through the room, I moved to the centre of the room. Monk started to chant as a small figure started to appear in the door way, the figure turned blue and disappeared. The lights came back on and a familiar scream sounded from a few doors down. Running out into the hall way spirit orbs swung through the air to block our path, Monk and Ayako started to chant and the spirit orbs flew towards them, I quickly dodged them and ran towards the room where the scream had come from. I flung the door open to find Mai stood in the middle of the room with her back to me.

"Mai, are you ok?" I asked her putting my hand on her shoulder to turn her round

"Well aren't you cute" She said as she turned to me, her eyes where bright green instead of her usual chocolate brown, she was possessed by a spirit. I opened my mouth to call Lin but before the words left my lips Mai slammed me against a wall, pinning me to it.

"Let's hope you're a better kisser than the others" she whispered before kissing me.

* * *

**Hey! This is the first story I've started since becoming 18! **

**Well to all those who know my other ghost hunt stories (how to tell you I love you and until death do we part) you will know I was going to write a story about Masako but lost the drive to do it and that I would possibly return to it or start again with Mai and Naru and I finally made my desion and restarted with Mai and Naru. The idea for this came to me as I woke up this morning and I started to write in in my physics lesson at college (I couldnt get on to my laptop at home till friday as I have a show tonight and by friday I might of forgetten the idea completely) but I thought this would be a funny romance story as we would see Naru completely freak out. Anywho I hope you like it.**

**Thats it for now over and out 3**


	2. Memory loss and confusion

**Mai's POV**

_2 minutes earlier_

I was setting up the camera in a room where a lot of the men has been last seen in when I heard chanting coming from the hallway. I started running towards the door when the temperature dropped quickly and mist started to circulate the room.

"You will be helpful" a voice whispered behind me and I twirled round to see a young woman stood right behind me. Slowly she lifted her head and reviled bright green eyes behind the long blonde hair; I screamed as her hands shot out and wrapped themselves around my neck.

"Keep still and this might not hurt" she whispered and the room slowly faded to black.

**Naru's POV**

_Present _

For one minute I leaned into the kiss before I realised what was going on and tried to get free of Mai's grip. Her hands tightened on my arms as she pressed me against the wall. After a second she released my lips and smiled

"I was right you are a better kisser than the others, I might just keep you" she whispered in my ear as Lin burst into the room and yanked her back off me.

"Mai what ar-" Lin stopped as he noticed her eyes, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, keeping one hand on Mai's shoulder "John" he said into the phone "we need you here to do an exorcism" he flipped the phone shut and turned to me "Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine" I answered, not looking him in the eyes, I raised a hand to my lips, the feel on Mai's lips on mine lingered.

"Let go of me" Mai screamed, snapping me from my thoughts

"Not until you get out of her" Lin snapped before forcing Mai into a nearby chair

"Fine" Mai smirked "I'll go but I'll be back for him" she pointed at me before collapsing to the floor. A second later her eyes flickered open, their normal chocolate brown had returned.

"What happened?" Mai moaned sitting up

"The ghost haunting this mansion possessed you and you then attacked me" I answered walking over to her

"The last thing I remember is setting up the camera in here" Mai said as she stood up.

"Well don't think I'll let you have a break just because you were possessed we still have camera's to set up so get back to work" I told her turning away, I couldn't look her in the eye, I walked out of the room.

"Jerk" I heard Mai shout after me but this time I didn't smirk I was too lost in my thoughts.

* * *

**Hey I'm back! BTW if your wondering my show went fine and I have another one on the 15th of june which is also close to my course work deadline for college -.- yeah so to help me destress I wrote another chapter for this and thank you for all the awsome reviews and epic follows. I thought it would be funny to have Mai not remember the kiss so she wouldn't have to worry about it but would be wondering whats wrong with Naru as he will be completely losing it over the kiss. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews as I love hearing from you guys :3**

**Over and out 3**


End file.
